Cinderella and her werewolf
by Julix121
Summary: Kim's life never goes the way she wants it to and her happiness is often short lived. There are only two people that can make her happy and when she is torn between them her happy ending seems unattainable. Follows plot of A cinderella Story. KxJ imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:]**

**Okay so this is my second Kim and Jared imprint story and it follows the storyline of A Cinderella story A little.**

**I don't know where the idea came from but here it is. **

**Please please review because I really appreciate any kind of feedback or ideas and please check out my other stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"KIM!!!!" At the sound of the shrill scream of her name the girl sitting at her desk trying to finish rushing her homework gave out a sigh and reluctantly got up from her old rickety chair and climbed down the ladder from her bedroom in the musty attic.

Her shoulders slumped automatically at what was to come as she entered one of the many spacious living rooms of the first floor.

"Yes Andorra?" She asked trying desperately to keep her tone pleasant and polite. But considering the woman in front of her could only be described as _false_ and what that woman was undoubtedly going to do made it very hard for anyone even the most patient and compassionate Kim, be civil towards her.

"I have to go and get my nails done, and it's your fault! I had to bring my shopping bag up the stairs since you weren't there to take it and I chipped a nail! See?" Andorra said in her abnormal nasally voice. It sounded like a reindeer from 'The Santa Claus'.

Oh how she would love the woman to go to a surgeon to fix that repulsive sound that came out of her mouth. Unfortunately Kim doubted there was such a thing and wouldn't that take time away from her Botox?

Kim looked down at the bleach blonde woman's hand. Sure enough there was the tiniest chip on the nail of her smallest finger.

More like _talons_ Kim thought trying to control her smirk. They were much longer than normal nails. They were a disgusting whole inch long and she _always_ had them painted to hide the fact that they were slightly discoloured.

Kim was surprised she didn't poke her eye out trying to put on her eye shadow, but then again that would explain why she had large clumps of coloured material hanging off her eyelids.

"Anyway," Andorra continued. "You have to clean this place up and make the dinner since I won't be here to do it." Kim stood and stared at the older woman in shock for a few seconds. Even if she were here she wouldn't have done it! Kim did _everything_ here! There wasn't a chore in this house done by her stepmother or stepsisters!

Once Kim had regained her composure from her shock and fury she simply nodded.

Andorra stood up from her ugly leather couch and stumbled towards the door in her huge size 10 pink stiletto heels that she could obviously not walk in.

Kim gave out another sigh and fell back against the sofa. When was she supposed to get time for this? She had school in…she checked her watch…20 minutes. Crap!

She dived up and raced up the stairs and then up the ladder. She stuffed her unfinished homework into her bag and raced back down again. She wasn't too worried, the place was already pristinely clean since that was all she seemed to do in this house and she could make dinner easily when she got back.

She was looking forward to school, not because she was some nerd who loved doing homework and learning, well not much of one, but really that was the only time she got to see _him_. She cut herself off from her thought of him knowing that they could cause an accident as they had done many times before if she continued her fantasies and walked out the front door.

Kim walked down to the end of the huge drive where her friend, Brett's beat up old 1983 Chevrolet Malibu Wagon was waiting for her. She gave him a bright smile that he returned and climbed in.

Her stepsister twins had already left in their convertible that they got for their seventeenth birthday and among many other things while Kim got only money sent from her dad who was overseas and nothing from Andorra. _Surprise surprise._

They were late due to Kim trying to do her homework this morning in between getting everyone else's clothes ready, cleaning and making breakfast.

She only gave Brett an apologetic smile as no words were needed, Brett understood, he didn't like it, not one bit, but he understood. He was one of the few people Kim felt comfortable telling her problems to.

He was without a doubt her best friend. He was one of the three people she felt closest to, well four but the fourth was _him_ and she had never said more than three words to him. '_Him'_ was the school 'Hottie', the star of the football team. He was the king of the school and everyone loved him. Kim had liked him for over two years now, since she first came to high school. He was one of the 'In Crowd' and she was the unnoticed girl in the background who was hopelessly in love with him. How Cliché. She thought as she waved goodbye to Brett and walked to her first class, English literature.

Another of the three people was her dad, of course she didn't tell her current problems to him, he didn't know anything about how miserable her life was now so she supposed she couldn't really consider them close, but she loved him more than anything. He worked all around the world except for here, La push Washington, of course so she didn't see him often. In fact she hadn't seen him in over eighteen months and the last time she had a long conversation with him was before her mother died.

A familiar ache settled into Kim's heart thinking about her parents and she quickly erased all of her thoughts to prevent a breakdown of tears and sobs in her favourite class.

Unfortunately this didn't give her a chance to think about the other person that knew her secrets but she didn't really have a name for him anyway.

English literature was her favourite because of two main reasons. One, it was interesting to her so she was quite good at it and two, she sat behind the object of her affection and dreams, the, as mentioned before, 'King of the school', _the_ Jared Talin.

Of course she never hung out with him because he was popular and she was not, or held a conversation with him, or even talked at him, or even have her stare returned…

Kim sighed again and she was now sick of the sound of her sighing. The sound that showed clearly, even when her words of expression did not, that she was unsatisfied with her own life.

English literature was too slow for her liking, this was the only class she could really stare at Jared without anyone thinking that she was infatuated with him. Sure it was only the back of his head but it was nice. His dark hair was past his ears and it always was slightly dishevelled making him look completely sexy all day long. Oh, how she wanted to run her hand through it and…. WOW, too far! KIM! Stop now.

Kim sighed again as the more rational part of her pulled her out of her thoughts of Jared because when she was her own world with him she was oblivious to her surroundings and this unfortunately led to accidents and time slipping away from her.

This disappointed her greatly because she loved thinking about him, it made her feel complete and happy and simply content, feelings that she didn't associate with the house that she lived in.

She refused to call it home. Torture chamber was a more appropriate name in her opinion.

Before she was even aware of it she was sitting in her fourth class before lunch and had missed her favourite part of the day, when Jared would walk to his locker where some girl would hang all over him, of course she didn't like that part but then he would be late and have to run right past her.

She cursed herself for missing his glorious figure jog towards her and the pass and for missing her classes. She now had no idea of her homework. How utterly _great_.

She walked to lunch feeling quite depressed, she sat in her usual seat staring out the window until Brett joined her stuffing his face full of food. Jared came in with his closest friends, Paul, Mark, and Max.

Paul seemed a lot taller and more built but this didn't hold Kim's attention for long. Jared was scanning the cafeteria for something…or someone. His eyes flitted over their table but they never landed on her, they never did of course and Jared sat down seemingly disappointed that his search was unsuccessful.

Kim went back to eating and talking to Brett.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Meanwhile Jared sat staring at his tray. His food was unappealing to him, this was a rare occurrence. He hadn't been feeling good today at all and it had nothing to do with another failed search for her. Of course he didn't know what she looked like so he could have talked to her today for all he knew. Maybe she was on a different lunch?

He looked across the table at his best friend, Paul Harris. He sat with his head in his arms on the table ad his tray pushed far away from him. He was trembling slightly.

"Paul?" Jared asked slightly concerned for his friend.

"Paul?" He tried again. The shaking of his hands got worse at Jared's disturbance and he eventually looked up.

"What!" He snapped

"You don't look so good. You wanna go to the nurse?" Jared offered. Paul seemed to think about it but nodded and Jared walked him out, his thoughts on his mystery girl.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

The day finished faster than expected thought as Kim walked out to Brett's car. He always gave her a lift home and she loved him for it.

He dropped her off and she dreaded what awaited her in the house. She waved to him and turned to face the house. It was bigger than most on the reservation but it wasn't the biggest. Kim didn't care for it at all; they had moved out of her mother's house into this after her father had married Andorra. It was decorated horribly. It was all over the top and false. The best description form Kim's family life.

The screeching she heard before she entered the house making it clear to her that the other favourite part other day was just put on hold. The only time she got to talk to this mystery boy of hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review.**

**~ Goldangel ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N:]**

**This won't follow A Cinderella story exactly. (Obviously there were no werewolves in it :P)**

**Disclaimer: characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine.**

**I have written the next chapter but I think its moving too slow and i'm not positive where its going so please give me some ideas or feedback.**

* * *

****

Chapter 2

"I thought I told you to clean!" Andorra screeched gesturing wildly around her with her freshly painted nails that were now a different hideous shade of pink. The place was a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere. Everything was in the wrong place.

"I-I d-did!" Kim stuttered staring at the state of the place. "It was clean this morning…" She murmured.

"Well its not now! Get this place cleaned up now! Or I mean it you can kiss college education good bye. I will not have you disrespecting me and my house like this or you will be out in the trash where you belong!"

Hearing muffled giggles Kim glared up at her stepsisters knowing that they had messed the place up before she got home to get her into trouble. They stopped and glared back as Kim rearranged her features so she wouldn't be caught by Andorra.

She quickly set to cleaning up as she had a lot of homework to do and she had to make dinner and she really wanted to be able to cheer herself up with her other favourite part of her day.

Her stepsisters were twins and to sum up in one word they were stupid. Really, they must have had 2 brain cells between them. She was surprised they came up with this though no doubt they got it from someone else or TV.

Gretta and Agatha were naturally a ginger colour but died their hair a peroxide blonde colour. Kim couldn't understand why. Maybe it gave them an excuse for their low mental functions?

They weren't identical; Greta was tall, skinny and lanky. Her hair was very thin and her face was too angular, making her looks sharp and almost cruel all of the time. Agatha was short and stout. She was chubby and her hair was thick and frizzy so she kept it short in an attempt to manage it. A failed attempt Kim would add. She had a wide face and nose and her eyes were spaced very far apart. Kim didn't think either was very pretty, she wouldn't consider them ugly however. Partly because of the large amount of wake up both wore and partly because ugly was a very cruel word and she felt that no one deserved to be called it, even to the people with the harshest of personalities to match their looks.

Agatha and Gretta were in the outer circle of the popular crowd so by association were more popular than Kim. That really didn't bother her; most of them were fake and nasty anyway, (with the exception of Jared of course) and Gretta and Agatha were only there because of their clothes and money, her father's money that was more rightfully hers. She deserved it, not them.

Sensing a bitter edge to her thoughts that Kim did not like she finished cleaning and cooking and went upstairs to do her homework. She looked at the old computer on her desk and deciding that she needed to smile before she sank into a dark abyss she turned it on and looked at her maths while she waited for the ancient piece of plastic to boot up.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Meanwhile he sat at his laptop drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. She was usually on by now. They were usually talking in an intense conversation right around now. Where was she? He sighed realising that his thoughts were completely selfish and after a tiring and bitterly disappointing day he wanted the one person he could tell everything to, even though she had probably had a worse day than him, even though she could be hurt right now. As the worry overcame him at the uncertainty of her well being he confirmed that he was definitely being selfish.

He sat for another moment pondering his feelings for the girl. He didn't know her. But he knew her.

He smiled for the first time that day at his confusing thought. He knew her as a person but he didn't know who she was. They had 'met' in the school chat room; they were attracted to each other by their names and he had struck up a conversation, not feeling nervous at talking to a random person because they didn't know him. This was his 'secret' username, his secret escape from all of the pressure. _She_ was his escape. He was attached to her, without a doubt he depended on her. He thought she felt the same way he did but he knew he felt more.

As much as he didn't want to, for many reasons, he knew that he was beginning to like her as more than a friend. He felt a deep connection with her even though he had never met her in person. That was one of the reasons. How could you feel for someone so strongly when you had never seen them? Was love not supposed to be a combination of physical attraction and a mutual connection? Another reason was that he had a girlfriend, well, sort of?

He wasn't quite sure what Tiffany and he were at the minute. They hooked up from time to time; her being captain of the cheerleading squad and him football made them, in everyone else's eyes, the perfect couple. He didn't love her, he wasn't even sure if he liked her. But he didn't feel bad about being with her because he was sure she was using him to gain popularity and to look good too.

Another reason was that she had often talked about an unrequited love. He knew she liked someone but she never gave any information on him. But he knew the guy was an idiot for not liking her back. Then again, was that a good thing for him? He didn't know and now he was even more worried.

His laptop beeped so he quickly sat up to read the message that had come through.

__

**BackAndGone has logged in**

That was her! He quickly began to type to her.

_**Runaway92 says: **Hey! How are you?_

He waited impatiently for her reply

_**BackAndGone says:** Hi ...Bad Question. lol. What about you?_

_**Runaway92 says: **Ah, the same I guess :) Very stressful._

_**BackAndGone says:**_ _Oh why? Everything okay?_

He smiled at her kindness and compassion. He knew she actually cared and he knew he could trust her, even if he would never be able to find out if she told everyone his secrets.

That was one of the reasons they didn't give their names. He was well aware that just about everyone in the school had an opinion on him, not all of them were good. They wanted to form a relationship as strangers, even if they already knew each other, which they highly doubted, so that they wouldn't be affected by other peoples opinions or bias statements about the other person. He had really liked that arrangement but now they had talked for a few months and they had more than likely walked past each other numerous times he wanted to meet her. He wanted to hear her laugh and see her expressions change. Man he sounded like a pussy.

He wanted a lot of things, things he knew he wasn't going to get, might as well add his dream girl to the list. His sad thoughts did not go unnoticed as the conversation progressed but he never gave out the cause or reasons he just settled to talking to her while she cheered him up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review.**

**~ Goldangel ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N:] I am so sorry it took so long.**

**I've been so busy, I got exam results and then started back at school and it is so hard this year. My computer also messed up and deleted everything and my memory stick is broken and I also have a really bad Flu right now.**

**I'm not sure what way I want to do the imprint and that is probably the biggest reason for the slow updates. I have lost interest in this story because of this so ideas would save me and this story.**

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed, you are the only reason this chapter went up.**

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Kim sat up feeling very tired, almost every part of her body ached with exhaustion. But she still smiled, even if that hurt a little too.

She could always count on him to cheer her up, even if he didn't know it and even if he wasn't being cheerful himself. It was nice to know she had someone she could count on apart from Brett.

She was late again because she had slept in late after talking to him until the early hours of the morning.

Brett of course noticed the lift in her mood, even after her horrible afternoon and he knew the reason for it. He didn't approve of talking to someone you didn't know so intimately but he couldn't and wouldn't _ever_ deny his best friend happiness so he didn't pass comment.

Kim appreciated this and after discussing Andorra's downfall, - a popular topic in their conversations, they fell into a comfortable silence until first class.

Today she had maths class first and Paul, who normally sat beside her wasn't anywhere in sight ten minutes after the bell rang for class.

It didn't bother Kim in the slightest that she had to do the worksheet without a partner, she was probably better off with her own knowledge instead of the lack of knowledge from Paul and she would rather have silence from being on her own than silence caused by a person ignoring her.

The day passed by quickly again but she managed to control her thoughts so that she didn't miss as much work and information. It also allowed her to catch up on the work she missed yesterday, which wasn't hard for Kim as she was naturally bright and worked very hard in school for good grades.

The rest of the week was very much the same but on some evenings she had to go and work in her Dad's diner that was completely changed by Andorra. It used to be called Annabel's, after her beautiful mother but as soon as Andorra had got her claws or more appropriately: talons, into her father she changed it all. The beautiful interior was now stripped and a repulsive pink colour coated the walls. The whole place screamed tacky. It wasn't the same as it was when her mother ran it. Then everyone in it was a regular customer, it was always full and everyone loved her. Now Andorra forced Kim to work in it without paying her and always made her work longer than a normal shift until very late.

She had begun to hate the place that held some of her best memories but it was better than the house she lived in.

Since it was Friday she would work until twelve and then close up and then she would clean up and eventually go home to sleep only to wake up and start the early shift on Saturday.

There were a few good things about it though, the staff that worked there were great, they really were her family and when she worked they would always give her all of the tips. At first she refused, but she was saving up for college and she was desperate at the minute. The tips weren't as much as a wage but they were still a lot since the diner was mostly full due to it being the only one on the reservation.

The phone began to ring and seeing Carly, who was like a second mother to her, swamped with orders and dishes she rushed to get it herself. Carly shot her a grateful look to which she nodded in reply and then she bustled into the kitchen. Kim wondered whether to answer with Annabel's or Andorra's but knowing the consequences she went with the latter.

"Hello Andorra's diner. What can I do for you?" She said politely.

"What? Who? Oh Kimmy is that you?"

"Dad!" A smile automatically found its way onto her face at the sound of her dad's voice.

"Why are you at the diner? 'Andorra's'?"

"Dad I'm!-"

"What's with that…oh…right…hun I have to be quick…tell Andorra to give me a call okay baby? I love you. I'm sorry. I'll call soon I promise you love!" and then the dial tone sounded in her ears before she even got the chance to tell her dad she loved him too.

She tried to get his number but it was withheld. A deep pool of misery had formed itself in her stomach and the smile wasn't going to reappear for a good while.

She managed to hold back the tears until she got back to her house. The staff at the diner saw the exchange and watched with pity in their eyes but Kim ignored them. She didn't need pity. She needed her Dad.

She hated the fact that he worked overseas all of the time. She hated the fact that he married Cruella Andorra. She hated the fact he had disrespected the memory of her mother by allowing Andorra to convince him to move from their comfortable family home that her mother had decorated. She hated the fact he wasn't around to see, or stop Andorra from demolishing everything her mother worked for in the diner and then turning it into a tacky waste of space. She hated that he wasn't there to stick up for her against the cruel or hateful remarks from Andorra or Gretta or Agatha.

She hated that she was made to do everything and got no thanks for it. She hated a lot of things. But she loved her father so she put up with it all. She wanted him to be happy; she didn't want to cause him bother because she knew she just wasn't worth it.

Her pillow was her only comfort until the sunlight faded and then she did her chores and cleaned and cooked and tidied. This was normal, this was routine but this was just as painful to her, these were the reasons she had no social life. She was always doing things for everyone else and she was tired of it. She wanted someone to at least say 'Do you want a hand?' or simply 'Hey, take a break.'

Kim stood and laughed sourly at the direction her thoughts had taken, of course there would never ever be anyone who was even inclined to say those things to _her_.

No one cared that she was bloody miserable here. Why would they? She was Kim; invisible to everyone apart from the people she was deemed a personal slave.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

She walked up the stairs to her computer and signed in. He wasn't there. Her day really did just get better and better. She guessed he had a life, unlike her and on Saturdays he was out with friends or doing something that wasn't miserable.

He gave her that impression, they never gave out names of anything so she didn't know exactly the names of his friends and consequently the amount of them, but she thought he was somewhat laidback and she knew first hand that he was a genuinely likeable person.

She knew that she relied on him more than she should, she knew that but she there wasn't an ounce of her that wanted to change that. He made her smile all the time. She knew they had a connection, they had so much in common and he was a true friend whether she had met him in person or not.

This was not the first time Kim had found herself wondering about her relationship with him, she refused to call him a stranger regardless of her lack of knowledge about how he looked, she wondered very briefly, if they were to meet could they be more than friends? Unfortunately as soon as this thought appeared the other side of her, the side of her that was the definition of determination, shouted very loudly: Jared Talin.

Kim smiled for what felt like the first time today. The smile had inevitably formed on her gentle features because the mention of Jared even in her thoughts always made her smile.

So here she was torn between the person that she felt she loved but had never once looked at her and the person who she could like if she were to get over the person she loved and he felt the same of course.

Then she realised that she was not torn at all, her mystery man had no reason to like her, and if they were ever to meet in public she was positive he would be immediately turned off.

So now she had no dilemma but she was now crushing on two people she could never have? This really was a crap day…

If only she could get both of them to be mashed into one person then maybe she would have a chance since they are now less than perfect.

Nah, she still wouldn't have a chance this was Jared Talin, who was perfection added to the nicest personality she knew.

If only she was in love with Brett… she thought sarcastically and laughed out loud at the strange thought, he was a brother to her, she loved him like one, they argued like siblings and he always looked out for her.

The sad tears stung in her eyes again as she lay on her bed awaiting her dreams to provide her with some kind of escape from her thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review.**

**~ Goldangel ~**


	4. Chapter 4

I know how long its been since I updated but I started reading Harry Potter fics and lost interest in my twilight stuff. Especially after my computer messed up. Please forgive me. I'm not back for good as I have lost all interest with this story. I want to continue it, I really do but I just dont know how to do it. Anyway, I'm asking for ideas, please. I need them.

* * *

**[A/N:] Okay. I don't know how to do the imprint so I'm going to give you a choice.  
A.)Jared imprints on Kim when he meets her at the masquerade ball as his IM friend but does not find out who she is until later in the story.  
B.) Jared imprints on Kim but resents it because he is in love with his IM friend. Then meets his IM friend who is kim.  
C.) A strange combination of the two?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

The weekend had unsurprisingly passed without major event. Kim had told Andorra that her father had simply left a message on the answering machine as she was afraid that Andorra would have thought that she had told her father all of the things Andorra had done.

She saw it pass briefly in Andorra's eyes as she told her in fact and was positive and thankful that she had done it, it didn't really matter, it wasn't like her father had actually talked to her anyway.

On Monday morning she got up for school and went through her normal routine. Yesterday had been boring because again Runaway92 failed to make an appearance on her IM and Brett was with his family doing something nice and family-like that nice people with nice families did.

What a great weekend. Not. At least she could look at Jared today. She had double English after lunch.

Except when she arrived late due to a rather silly debate with Brett over mustard and ketchup, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

That morning Jared had sat up out of bed only to lie straight back down again. The room was spinning and the blood was pounding in his skull. What a great way to start a Monday morning. He hadn't been feeling good for a few days now, especially yesterday but this seemed to be much worse. He had no appetite and was running a high fever.

He went to get out of bed again and made to the top of the stairs but was assaulted by a wave of tremors that wracked his body. His mother chose that moment to come to the stairs and sent him right back to bed.  
He was sick but for probably the first time in his life he wanted to go to school. It was bad enough that he could be missing opportunities from being in a different class or walking another route to class never mind not going to school. He was getting more desperate to see her.

He hadn't managed to get on to his IM last night and he worried that he had maybe failed her. What if she had needed him? They often talked about their problems to each other and offered advice.  
He had to admit though she was much better at helping that he was though she always seemed to be appreciative. She also never gave many details about it and he wondered whether it was because she didn't trust him as much or she was strong that she didn't need him as much as he needed her.

Neither of these seemed all that great to him so he decided to put it down to her not needing sympathy because she always got on with it regardless, that was admirable and she still came for him to help. He liked that, the thought that she came for him to help like he could…protect her. He liked that a lot more than he thought he would.

Maybe more than he should, especially since he didn't even know what she looked like. He didn't even have her name but he found himself contemplating again the nature of their relationship and after not talking to her in over two days he realised that he wanted friendship badly but the scary part was he wanted more than that.

That had to be wrong. He would be the first to admit it: he was shallow. He really only saw girls that were pretty. But wasn't it only natural to like someone that you were physically attracted to? He wasn't saying other girls weren't pretty because he was pretty sure if you bothered to look you would find someone truly beautiful or naturally pretty not with a lot of make-up. But he was a teenage guy and that hadn't occurred to him before.

And he knew he wouldn't have known that had he not been looking at every girl he saw in school and wondering if they were her. He supposed it was stupid. He didn't know her name or what she looked like but he felt, perhaps stupidly, that if he saw her he would just know. But what if he had already looked at her a dozen times already? Or even worse what if he didn't like her? Or what if he didn't like her friends?  
He was positive she hadn't been looking for him as he would have noticed someone looking around and scanning every face that they came across like he did.

Probably because she didn't crave to know him as he did her. Probably because she really didn't need him that much or didn't feel as strongly as he did. And then he knew how she felt, to have your own love unrequited.

Unable to deal with his depressing thoughts any longer he shut his mind off and turned to get to sleep.

* * *

To say Kim was dissapointed would be an understatement. Jared hadn't turned up at school today at all and she had stayed online waiting for Runayway92 and he didn't appear either. She hoped he was okay. Both of them. She hoped they were both okay.

Their absence had made her wonder whether they were the same person. She would have laughed out loud had she not felt so depressed. They were so different. Jared was the football star that was funny and always spoke his mind but Run (as she had come to call him) was more reserved, he listened or well, read? anyway they seemed to be opposites.

Could it be possible to be attracted to two people who were totally different? Was she only attracted to Jared because of his good looks? She immediately disagreed. Her infatuation with him was more than that. He was laid back and care free and had a comforting boyish charm.

Kim closed her eyes waiting for sleep to relieve her from her confusing thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel**


End file.
